


Perfect Places

by bafishsan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eiji Okumura needs a hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rape Recovery, two fools learn to cope and open up to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafishsan/pseuds/bafishsan
Summary: Drabble collection I created because I realised how much I relate to Ash on an emotional levelI haven't written in years and out of my love for this seriesand how badly I want these two to be okay and in love I'm making myself write again!Hope you all enjoy my jumbled writing.( Warning for possible manga spoilers in the future)





	1. When we're dancing I'm alright

**Author's Note:**

> LMK if i should create an anime twitter to talk to you guys !!  
> Drabbles will be added whenever I write so theres no consistent upload schedule.

Warm hands wrapped and dragged their way up body parts. Hips, chest, anything it could reach, caressing and spreading a comfort, a fiery warmth that he’s never felt before, never before meeting him.  
As clumsy feet and giggles echo throughout the small room as two bodies danced around beds and old clothes tossed to the floor, surrounded in the smell of old day take out and terrible perfume. 

Warm hands reached, wrapping around his neck as they moved and swayed, ears that had never been touched by american music and lips terribly trying to keep up with the english spilling from the radio, his airy voice stumbling over words and the laugh bubbling through his throat cutting of words. 

It was all perfect.

It made him feel so warm.

How this body, these hands, this voice, had found its way into his life he didn't know, the eyes that looked into his with nothing but undying love, a voice that never wavered in fear, anxiety maybe but never fear. 

How he’d tease him about pumpkins and ask him what his favourite dish was, how their hands fit perfectly together, how he whispered promises of forever. It all felt so domestic, like their lives weren’t anything BUT normal, how they could just be.

Sometimes it felt like it was too much, like he was slowly sucking the other dry, dirtying him with his filthy hands covered in blood and the burning touches of others. Sometimes those thoughts would be too much, lying together as one of them cried, hands holding tight and curling into one another as if it would ward off the dark thoughts, as the night carried on and tears dried.

When it gets hard to breath and it feels like nothing is going to get better, when all these things, the fast pace life of being constantly on the run, the anxieties that claw at their throats when they look at each other, how desperately the words want to tumble out of their lips, trembling limbs and blotchy red eyes and how all that matters is here, now and how these forms from such different lives fit together so perfectly.

As they danced the night away, thoughts of tomorrow disappeared, the fears and anxieties wiped from their minds as they lived in the moment, this moment of warmth and dried faces.

How forever and ever just seemed so close.


	2. Because Oh Because I've Fallen Quiet Hard Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's rambling again, to fill in the empty quiet space between them.

 

He was rambling again.

 

Eiji had made it a habit of trying to fill the quiet space between them whenever he could, fill it with his rambles and happy smiles as he talked and talked. 

About how different things were in Japan, from the subway system, to how there were no guns, vending machines were around every corner, he even started talking about his family. How his little sister was finishing highschool, how he’d come home from school somedays to his mothers humming from the kitchen, reminiscing on old Japanese music from her time, even the time Eiji had come home to his sister embarrassingly singing in his room with one of his bottles of deodorant in hand, some Japanese pop song Ash had never heard of. 

All the while sporting a grin only meant for Ash he was sure of it, whilst Eiji was a truly kind person, so amazing and trusting he didn’t let just anyone see this side of him, this look of complete peace and happiness as he spoke to Ash about everything and anything. 

How his eyes would light up only when he saw Ash, how he wasn’t afraid to drag his fingers across the others palm and lock them into place, those fingers curling around his back in a supportive hug after a particularly bad nightmare, those eyes and smile reserved only for his eyes and his alone. 

It made him feel possessive in a way, the warmth that he’d never experienced before was like a drug only he could get a hit of. 

He knew it wasn’t safe to feel this way, to love someone in a world like his so fully and wholeheartedly was a mistake waiting to happen. He wondered about how much damage he truly could do, the thought of ripping Eiji to his very core and how the other would still open his arms and smile at him with nothing but love made his heart tremble. 

As he listened on and watched his best friend, his not quiet lover talk he realised that he didn’t want these feelings to go away, he didn't want to stop the bubbles of happiness that spread throughout his body when he saw Eiji’s eyes meet his, the complete boneless contentment he had when Eiji wrapped his arms around his body, how he'd feel safe even at the worst of times in these small but strong arms. This complete and utter trust, this rush of happiness that more rather than not made his eyes burn with tears threatening to spill as euphoria sped through him, how being complete seemed plausible with Eiji by his side. 

 

“You're so cute when you talk about stuff you like y'know” Spilled through his lips as his internal thoughts quieted.

A small but content smile made its way onto his face as Eiji looked over to him, rambles silenced and a small but rapidly spreading of red made its way to the others face as he processed what Ash had said.

 

He made it so hard to let him go,

and maybe

just maybe Ash was okay with not letting go for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me some suggestions for scenarios or prompts !  
> Thank you for reading guys,  
> all the kudous and love is so amazing !!!


	3. Euphoric Morning Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic and small fluff drabble because I make too many sad writings of these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter if you'd like to see my art and hear me talk about BF !!   
> https://twitter.com/bafishsan

Eiji moved happily as he wrapped his arms around Ash the other stared calmly outside of the balcony windows bathing in the sunlight that had slowly started to seep in through the morning rise of the sun. 

The calm nature of the morning made its way into both of their bodies, their minds relaxed as they bathed in the love they both projected into their comfortable apartment, something so small seemed to be so much especially given the previous tense nature of what they had both gone through. 

Ash pressed back against Eiji as the japanese pushed his chin in-between the blondes neck and collar bone snuggling into the dip as he slowly placed small kisses onto the other. 

Ash had never felt so safe and happy, with the others arms comfortably squeezing him, keeping him grounded in this reality reminding him that this was all real, the safety he was feeling was real and the young man behind me was a solid force of love that made his mind turn to mush. 

“Ash are you hungry?” Eiji asked as his kisses slowly came to a stop, “I’m about to make breakfast do you want anything specifically?”. 

Ash puffed out a small laugh as he leaned his head over slightly to press a small kiss onto the others soft curls.

“Can we go one day without your health freak foods Mr Its-Good-For-Me” He replied teasingly with a laugh present in his throat, “I can only handle so much”. 

Eiji pouted softly as he moved one of his hands to pinch the others lack of stomach fat making the blonde jolt with a surprised laugh.

“This is what I get for being nice enough to cook for you?” he said as Ash moved his head to stare the other in the eye with a small smirk, his tongue poking out teasingly at the blonde before continuing. 

“What about pancakes then, knowing you lousy Americans and your terrible sweet tooth maybe that’ll be better” words laced with a teasing tone letting the other know he wasn’t really offended. 

“Hmm that actually sounds really good, I could go for something sweet” Ash replied as the morning bliss started to wrap up pressing one more kiss to Eiji's cheek as they moved away from the window, limps falling away save for Ash catching the others hand as they made their way to the kitchen swinging the connected limbs lightly, happily. 

Eiji moved towards the fridge sadly having to let go of the others hand as he opened the fridge, “I’ll get started, just sit down and relax” he said as he pointed to the chair placed in their kitchen table.

Ash happily making his way to sit down as he opened the latest newspaper that had been delivered to their door front. 

Peaking behind his paper as he looked at the young Japanese happily make pancakes from scratch Ash smiled his cheeks becoming undeniably warmer as the other continued to cutely move around their shared kitchen. 

'Things really couldn’t be any better' he thought to himself, he was here with the man he loved, for however long it would last at least he was safe, he was happy and he couldn’t be more thankful.

 

That morning two young men in love enjoyed overly sweet round fluffy bunny shaped pancakes as they basked in this warm morning, with nothing but passing sighs of happiness and equally sweet kisses.

Life really couldn’t be better.


End file.
